Hunter Rowe
(Ancestor) | blood type = AB+ |origin = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania United States | school = | dormitory = -> -> | deck = (Former) (Current) | years experience = 9 | favorite card = | money = $270 }} Hunter Rowe (ハンターロウ, Rō Hantā) , is a professional duelist hailing from the United States and graduate of . Having discovered he has latent power at a young age, He has gained popularity as a in the pro circuit. Due to his ancestry and abilities it has been theorized that he owns a powerful artifact; It was later discovered that he held the Infinite Cube, which is linked to Ancient Atlantis and has granted him some mystical powers alongside his Psychic ones. He is also known under the alias Ghost (霊, Gōst) due to the usage of the Infinite Cube. Design Appearance Ghost Under his "Ghost" persona, Hunter traditionally hides his face behind a mask created by his psychic energy and shadows. This mask hides all but his left eye, and white hair. He typically wears a long navy blue coat, reminiscent of his Obelisk Blue uniform. He wears a set of golden locks, connected to a golden chain around his neck. He wears white gloves on his hands and conjures his Duel Disk from a series of blue cubes he manifest out of psychic and magical energy. Hunter Hunter is an average height young man in his late twenties. He has white hair and purple eyes, who is always seen wearing black. His basic outfit consist of a black and purple jacket with fur around the collar. On his left arm he has a new age Kaiba Corp Duel disk, custom made to handle his Psychic Duels. His shirt is black with a gear-like frill on the edges, and around his neck are two necklaces. His pants are black with purple straps and under his jacket is a white shirt, left to flair at the bottom. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Psychic Power': As a Psychic Duelist, he is able to manifest actual damage from attacks involving his cards. While he was inexperienced, he would cause near fatal damage to his opponents as one of his former classmates was impaled by "The Phantom Knight of Breaksword" in the abdomen. Once he gained more control over his abilities he was shown to choose which monsters and cards did real damage depending on his mood. Upon acquiring his Kozmo deck, he has infused his Psychic type monsters with a small bit of his energy, allowing a few to exist as Duel Spirits. *'Latent Magical Power': As he has heritage linked to the ancient past of Duel Monsters, Hunter has some mystical prowess and a resistance to the shadow magic of shadow games. This also is linked to his usage of the Infinite Cube, which also creates his duel disk while in his Ghost persona. :*'Dual Personality': Due to merging with the lingering spirit of Timaeus' anger within the Infinite Cube, Hunter inadvertently created the split personality known as "Ghost". This entity, similarly to that of a Millennium Items "Yami" self, is completely self-aware and has full control over Hunter's psychic abilities as well as the dark "Shadow Magic" that comes from the artifact itself. Background Childhood At the age of 7, Hunter started developing his Psychic abilities which manifested during duels as actual monster damage. This power would grow out of control and would cause people to be afraid of him and his dueling style. As he got older, his power started to grow more and more, and as he learned how to use a Duel Disk, the damage grew as well. Around the time he was 9, his brother illegally acquired the remains of the Infinite Cube, having been compelled to steal it by an ancient spirit. Having been drawn to it, Hunter reconstructed the item and unintentionally bonded with an unnamed ancient spirit, creating "Ghost". At the age of 11 he was expelled from his Middle school due to a student being injured and hospitalized after being hit with his . He began to feel isolated, due to rising fear over his own power. It was later discovered that Ghost caused the damage, and ordered Breaksword to impale the opponent. It wasn't until he started dueling his older brother Bartholomew, that he started to embrace his powers. It was during these duels that he started learning how to project his emotions into his monsters and as a result mitigate the damage dealt to his opponents. After he started to understand his powers, He was given the deck by his older brother as a birthday gift for his 12th birthday and it was on that day he met the spirit of , who became his best friend during a particularly rough time of his youth. Duel Academy Days At 13, he was admitted to Duel Academy where he was placed in Slifer Red, having won his entrance exam, however since he did not utilize his deck to its potential and wasted life points on effects. It was during his time at Duel Academy, that Ghost started to emerge, having become strong enough to overpower Hunter and manipulate the young man. During this time, the Infinite Cube began to activate causing minor distortions around the island, whenever Ghost appeared and dueled. It was also during this time that more of his Kozmo creatures started to manifest as spirits, starting with Goodwitch and Tincan for Hunter, but the Kozmoll cards for Ghost. While at Duel Academy, Hunter was able to hone his skills and rise through the ranks, it was after he was promoted to Ra Yellow that he received a card in the mail, it being the most powerful card in the Kozmo arsenal , a monsterous being on par with the fabled , in terms of stats. His remaining time in school was a blur to most, as he rose to the Obelisk Blue around when he was 16 and spent his final year in this dorm. During this time, students were reporting a mysterious duelist who wore a mask and caused injuries when dueling. Hunter started to grow more and more suspicious of himself, due to having more and more blackouts and losing chunks of time. It wasn't until right before graduation that he was approached mentally by Ghost who wanted to duel for control over their now shared body. It was unknown who won their match, however Hunter's personality changed after he graduated Duel Academy and when he debuted on the Pro-circuit, it was Ghost whose name was announced, not Hunter's. Deck The Phantom Knights Not much is known about this deck except that he used it in his youth and he stated it embodied his loneliness. Outside of flashbacks to his youth, this deck has not been seen used in modern time and the status of this deck is unknown. 3 * 1 | toon monsters = | spirit monsters = | union monsters = | gemini monsters = | tuner monsters = | pendulum monsters = | dark tuner monsters = | ritual monsters = | fusion monsters = | synchro monsters = | xyz monsters = * * * | dark synchro monsters = | spells = * 2 | traps = * 4 }} Kozmo This is the main deck used by Hunter and his alias Ghost. Given to him by his brother Bartholomew, it embodies his Psychic powers and their destructive capabilities. Being one of the first decks to employ the newly discovered "Psychic" typing, it fuses elements of "Pilots" and "Ships" to create a techno-punk combination. 11 * 12 * 13 * 5 * 6 * 33 * 34 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 10 * 8 * 9 * 38 * 39 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 19 * 20 * 24 * 25 * 16 * 17 * 7 * 14 * 15 | toon monsters = | spirit monsters = | union monsters = | gemini monsters = | tuner monsters = | pendulum monsters = | dark tuner monsters = | ritual monsters = | fusion monsters = | synchro monsters = | xyz monsters = | dark synchro monsters = | spells = * 35 * 36 * 37 * 4 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 2 * 3 * 43 * 40 * 41 * 1 * 42 | traps = * 18 }} Trivia *The Decks he has used are based on my real world decks. *The character and creator share a birthday. Category:Ancient Atlantis Category:Related to Canon Character Category:Psychic Duelist